<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is the you we don't want to know. by ilikeinfomercials</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740703">this is the you we don't want to know.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeinfomercials/pseuds/ilikeinfomercials'>ilikeinfomercials</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unOrdinary (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Drabble, Gen, i lowkey really hate how this turned out but uh no i don't plan on doing anything about it, isen is a prick in this whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeinfomercials/pseuds/ilikeinfomercials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isen has always had a knack for getting his hands on people's personal information. Lately, he's been taking advantage of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blyke &amp; Isen (unOrdinary), Isen &amp; Meili &amp; Ventus (unOrdinary), Meili &amp; Ventus (unOrdinary)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is the you we don't want to know.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>“Ventus, Meili, thanks again!” Isen’s tone is warm and easygoing, a stark contrast to the predatory smile he proceeds to flash. Meili is all too familiar with the glint of insincerity in his rust-red irises, but her gut twists anyways. </span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>This isn’t the Isen that everyone else knows. </span>
          <span class="veryhardreadability">
            <span>No, this is the Isen who knocked on her door two weeks ago with a manila envelope in hand, who pulled out papers citing every final detail of her personal information and </span>
          </span>
          <span class="adverb">
            <span>casually</span>
          </span>
          <span class="veryhardreadability">
            <span> mentioned that he'd never had a lackey before</span>
          </span>
          <span>. This is the Isen who knocked on Ventus’s door and pulled the exact same stunt an hour later. </span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>This is the Isen that the both of them despise.</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>Meili has brought up fighting him before. Sure, he might be a tier above them, but they could take him down together. She and Ventus always did make a great duo, after all — it was a fact even Arlo acknowledged. </span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>In the end, they never do fight him. They never team up and send that jackass to the infirmary, despite how tempting it might be. They can never risk their privacy like that. Part of her understands that everyone has secrets. There's no doubt most her classmates have worse ones than theirs. </span>
          <span class="hardreadability">
            <span>Still, a larger part of her reasons that she and Ventus are the only ones actually </span>
          </span>
          <span class="passivevoice">
            <span>being blackmailed</span>
          </span>
          <span class="hardreadability">
            <span>, so they wouldn't have much to compare to</span>
          </span>
          <span>.</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>It’s why they still do this. </span>
          <span class="veryhardreadability">
            <span>They’ve been buying Isen new pens, grabbing him lunch, giving him shoulder massages, doing his homework, and everything else his </span>
          </span>
          <span class="adverb">
            <span>ridiculously</span>
          </span>
          <span class="veryhardreadability">
            <span> clever mind conjures up</span>
          </span>
          <span>. </span>
          <span class="hardreadability">
            <span>He never forces them to do anything too terrible, but it’s not much solace considering the sheer amount of times he’s texted them to go and cater to his whims</span>
          </span>
          <span>.</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>Meili refuses to even get started what the blackmail does to their pride. It’s what hurts the most, if she's being honest. Ventus scowls a lot these days, and she has to admit that she’s been acting pretty jaded herself.</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>She’s snapped out of her thoughts when Ventus nudges her with his elbow. She blinks and processes his subtle signal to leave. She nods and they walk side by side over to a table across the cafeteria, as far away from Isen as possible. </span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>For some reason, she looks back. She watches as Blyke, bless his trusting soul, walks in and takes a seat next to Isen. </span>
          <span class="hardreadability">
            <span>Unkempt locks of scarlet hair bounce in the air as he marvels at the two plates of chocolate cake Isen </span>
          </span>
          <span class="adverb">
            <span>proudly</span>
          </span>
          <span class="hardreadability">
            <span> pushes forward</span>
          </span>
          <span>. </span>
          <span class="adverb">
            <span>Distantly</span>
          </span>
          <span>, Meili hears, “Woah, I can’t believe you managed to snag two of those! I appreciate it, man.”</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>She stares at Ventus, a sullen expression gracing her features. That cake belonged to them.</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>